


Appreciated Company

by Kiatulips



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiatulips/pseuds/Kiatulips
Summary: Masuki was only planning on heading home to bake a cake for Raise a Suilen's Christmas party. But then she stumbles across Roselia's vocalist holding a shivering kitten in her arms.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Satou Masuki
Kudos: 17





	Appreciated Company

Masuki shivered a bit, having been met with a cold breeze the second she walked out of the store. She sighed, watching as her breath became visible in the air. She moved her bag full of ingredients to her other hand and shoved her now free hand into her pocket for warmth. 

Thus, her journey home began. As she walked, she ran through her mental checklist. She now has all the ingredients she needs for a Christmas cake. Now all she has to do is make it, then head over to Rokka's place. 

'A Christmas party..' Masuki was still a bit taken aback by Rokka's suggestion. It wasn't a bad idea, just unexpected. 

It wasn't an idea Masuki was against though. A Christmas party with Raise a Suilen sounded like fun. 

As Masuki continued her way home, she saw something. Or rather, someone. 

Masuki noticed a girl with long, silver hair sitting on a bench, holding a small kitten close to her chest, gold eyes staring down at it with concern and worry. 

Masuki observed for a moment, taking in the scene before her. She recognized the girl. It's Roselia's vocalist, Yukina. 

Masuki wondered if she should do something. Maybe she should. The kitten appeared to be shivering. But she also did have a cake to make.

'..Screw it.' The blonde thought as she began heading over to Yukina and the kitten. She'd have to have a cold heart to just walk away from this.

Yukina looked up as Masuki approached, recognition flashing through her eyes. "Oh, you're..Masking, correct?" 

"Yeah, and you're Yukina. I've heard about you from Chiyu." 

"Hm. I see." A small meow escapes from the kitten and immediately Yukina returns her attention to it, gently holding it closer to her. "She's cold.." 

Masuki stares down at the kitten. It's a small little thing. It doesn't look like it's eaten much either. "Couldn't you just take it to your house?" 

"Her. She's not an it." Yukina quickly corrects. "Also..I've considered it, but..the mother cat might wonder where her kitten went." 

Masuki took a seat beside Yukina, reaching over and stroking the kitten's head. "So..you're just gonna wait for the mother cat to return then?" 

Yukina nods. "Yes." 

"..What if she doesn't come back until really late at night?" 

"Then it looks like I'll be here for a while."

Masuki shook her head. "You're crazy." 

Yukina glanced at the blonde. "You're free to think whatever you'd like about me. I'm not just going to let this kitten freeze." 

"..Well, here. Wrap the kitten up with this." Masuki said as she started taking her jacket off. 

"Won't you get cold?" Yukina asked as she reluctantly took the jacket from Masuki. 

"No need to worry about me." 

"If you say so.." Yukina wrapped the kitten up in Masuki's jacket. The warmth provided by the jacket seemed to help warm the kitten up a bit. 

"She's not shivering as much..that's good. Thank you for your jacket." Yukina gave the blonde a small smile. Masuki was sure her heart skipped a beat just then. 

"Ah, y-yeah..no problem." 

A breeze then blew by, causing the two to shiver. 

"It feels like it's getting colder.." Yukina said, wishing the coldness would just melt away. 

"..Would you like to use my scarf?" Masuki asked. 

Yukina felt a blush settling in on her face. "Oh, no..you probably need it more than I do." 

"I really wouldn't mind sharing." 

Yukina's face only got redder. "Sharing..?" 

Masuki blinked. Did she say something odd? Yukina's face was redder than a tomato. 

"Uh, yeah. That's what I said." 

Yukina made an attempt to regain her composure. "You..honestly wouldn't mind sharing your scarf?" 

"I wouldn't mind at all." 

Yukina could only wonder what Lisa would be saying right now if she knew what was going on. "Well..I suppose we can both make use of your scarf.." 

"Okay." Masuki moves closer to Yukina and fixes her scarf so that it's wrapped around the both of them. 

Yukina felt her heart moving twice as fast. Masuki is..really close to her now. 

To try and take her mind off this, Yukina focused her attention back on the matter at hand. "The mother cat will return, won't she?" 

Masuki nodded. "Most likely. That is her kid after all." 

"I've seen them together before..the mother cat is just as cute as her kitten.." Masuki watched as a smile returned to Yukina's face as she talked about the cat. She looked quite cute herself. 

"Cute.." 

Yukina looked away from the kitten and at Masuki. "Hm? Did you say something?" 

"Ah, no..nothing." 

"Really? Because I thought--" 

A sudden meow interrupted Yukina. The two look and see an older cat that looked quite similar to the kitten. "Oh, it's the mother cat!" 

The kitten meows and gets up, hopping off the bench and happily walking up to her mom. 

Together, the mother cat and kitten take their leave-- heading home Masuki assumes.

"I hope they get home safely.." Masuki hears Yukina say as she watches them go. 

"I'm sure they will." 

Masuki feels a buzz in her pocket. She takes out her phone and sees a text from Rei asking if she's ready for the Christmas party yet. "Oh, I gotta get going." 

"I have to get going as well." Yukina is smiling again and it's one of the cutest things Masuki has ever seen. "It was nice seeing you." 

"Yeah..you're good company, Minato." 

"Thank you..your company is also appreciated. Perhaps we should spend more time together." 

Masuki grins. "That'd be nice." 

Masuki gathers up her jacket, scarf, and bag full of ingredients and parts ways with Yukina. She resumes her journey home. She's got a cake to make and only so much time to do it. 

However, Masuki's mind finds itself wandering back to a certain vocalist. She wonders what kind of cake Yukina would like.


End file.
